The Misadventures of Team DEMN
by Dantai
Summary: Two street urchins, a Faunus, and a monster from the other kingdoms go to beacon. Mostly OC driven but the main cast is there.
1. Chapter 1

The adventures of Team DEMN

Ozpin was looking over his first year students deep in thought until a knock at his door got his attention. Through the door, Glynda came in followed by three others. A tall man in a all white suit with a graying crew cut, next to him was a dark haired woman in a similar suit, only the colours were of dark browns and tans; the last stood an extremely young man with the tail of a lizard wrapped around his waist; he wore a simple button down shirt and faded jeans. Ozpin turned to the three newcomers with a sad smile on his face. "So," he started "I believe that we have some business to attend to." The three newcomers nodded and began their meeting about four very troubled students.

Meanwhile, said four students were in three different cells. One was a tall muscular 18 year old boy. He had small ears on top of his head and wore a gray jumpsuit with a name tag saying Matt, a symbol of an Atlas prisoner; he sat there thinking about what got him there. He had been a student at the Atlas hunter academy. A few days ago, he saw a bully picking on a smaller Faunus and it made him mad. He decided to get up and try to kindly ask the guy to stop. As he asked the guy to stop, the bully turned to look him in the eyes. "Hey, look, the mountain can talk." he joked. Many people thought because he was stupid as many called him 'a bear' but in truth he just didn't like people. The bullies kept making jokes at his expense and trying to get a rise out of him. As Matt started to walk away, he heard the sound of a weapon being drawn. As he turned, the others started to slash at him. Many hits landed and the bear inside him wanted out and the door seemed to have been left open. After what seemed like a few seconds, Matt woke up in the cell and all he could remember was screams and a lot of blood.

After what seemed like hours Matt was approached by his old Headmaster, General Ironwood. The General gave Matt a file and decided to lay Matt's options out for him. "It's either this or prison choose wisely." He said. Matt opened the folder and saw it was an acceptance letter to Beacon with a small slip of paper that had a few new rules and on the back said 'you will be monitored'. Matt decided he didn't want to be a prisoner so he accepted.

On another airship, the lizard Faunus walked to the cell shared by the two sisters who used to be students. As he got closer, a guard handed over a folder with their personal bios and the charges. When he got to the bars, the girls just stared at him.

"Let's see, so you're Nina," pointing to the taller girl with purple hair, "and your Emmie," to the slightly smaller blond "three counts of murder, two of arson, five attempted, and treason. You two really are in deep shit," he stated " if it were not for me stepping in, the cops and the other hunters would of killed you." Nina just looked up, knowing his tone said I did something for you now its time to repay me. "Leave my sister out of this, I'll do anything." she almost pleaded. The headmaster was shocked to say the least. "Actually, I'm giving you a choice," he started but Emmie threw herself at him, trying to grab him and screaming for him to go fuck himself. The Headmaster stepped back and once she stopped screaming at him, he spoke again. "Listen to me, if you two want, you can go to Beacon under the condition of constant monitoring or jail." he quickly said. Both girls looked at him then chose Beacon.

Finally, in the last airship, screams and wails could be heard driving others insane. The last Headmaster walked to the origin of the screams and saw why they stopped, a guard was beating a boy already covered in scars and red marks spiraling across his body. "What are you doing?" the woman spoke to the guard, which instantly got him to stop. He opened his mouth to speak, but his neck was quickly snapped by the very prisoner he was beating a second ago.

The woman watched the boy reset the guards neck, close his eyes, and cross his arms over his chest. When he noticed the women, he went to her and gave a small bow. "Professor Ninales you grace me with your presence." he said half mocking half serious. She simply opened the door and stated "If you leave now, you are free from-" she said, getting cut off by the boy growing wings and flying through the ship down to Beacon. She smiled and continued her walk.

new story that i really want to see happen please read review and the origin of Desmond's race is from the amazing writer Dark Dragon Queen of Death thank you and tara

\- Dantai


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Down on the ground, four guards escorted Emmie, Matt, and Nina to the school where four teams of students were waiting, weapons at the ready to fight if need be. Before the transfer was complete, a large shadow ran across the ground scaring everybody but Ozpin. All eyes turned to the sky and saw a boy slowly descend from the air, a pair of wings a little bit bigger than him and upper body exposed showing swirling red tattoos and scars ranging from small to the size of a goliaths tusk. Everybody aimed at the new arrivals waiting for the order from Ozpin.

"At ease everyone, this is just the final transfer student," he said and everybody listened except a girl in white. "But Headmaster, you know what he is right?" she asked weapon still raised waiting to attack. "And what Miss Schnee would that be?" she looked at where the boy was standing to find him gone she turned to alert the others but was stopped when she saw him right behind her, six inches taller than her. "What exactly do you think I am?" he said eerily calm slightly smirking. Raising her weapon to fight she also found it gone, she looked back to him with scared eyes and the little color in her face was gone. He had a look that ushered her to answer him. She gulped answered him, "You're Cursed. Born from humans with Grimm abilities." she said just loud enough for him and only him to hear.

He simply nodded, patted her on the head and walked over to Ozpin. Walking away she noticed his wings disappear into his body. When he reached Ozpin, he asked where his gear was. At this point, the other three prisoners were already talking with the Headmaster and the five of them walked away. Once they disappeared Weiss dropped to her knees breathing very heavily. The new boy not only intimidated her, but also scared her senseless; the rest of team RWBY, Team JNPR, and CFVY walked over to her to make sure she was ok. Team CRDL just scoffed at the new kids, "So what? He was a faunus. They're all trash any way, I bet I could take him." Carden said, offending everybody and boasting. Out of nowhere he appeared behind Carden and smashed his head into the concrete creating a nice little Carden shaped crater and knocking him out. "By the way, my name is Desmond." he stated and disappeared again.

Desmond reappeared next to Matt as Ozpin showed them their new room. He saw bags on each bed. Desmond started searching for his stuff, finding it and putting on a simple black tee shirt. "So, I guess we should get to know each other then." said Emmie. When no one wanted to go, she decided to start it off. "My name is Emmie Rennell and I'm seventeen years old." she finished while Desmond just kept walking around the room like he's looking for something. "Nina, why don't you go," Emmie said Nina sighed but complied anyway. "I'm Nina Rennell Emmie's older sister, I'm eighteen and I want to know what the hell your looking for." she exploded at Desmond, who stopped when he heard someone yell at him. He turned to Nina looking clueless then spoke, "The 'hell' you're referring to is my fedora," he said and continued looking. Matt stood up deciding it was his "I'm Matt Wenkin, eighteen and I think I see your hat." he said instantly getting Desmond's attention. He turned to Matt and asked "Where do you see it?" Matt pointed behind Desmond who turned to see Emmie wearing it striking different poses with it on makeing Nina laugh. "May I have my hat back," he asked Emmie who just pouted and shook her head.

"If don't give me back my hat, I will take it back." he said calmly, but not the same as when he spoke to the girl in white, Emmie shook her head again and continued to pout. Desmod just walked into a different room. Emmie walked after him when a ear shattering scream came from the new room. Matt and Nina ran to the room and when they entered they saw it was a kitchen and inside was something amazing. Desmond had Emmie over his shoulder hat on his head and carried Emmie back to the bedroom as he walked by Emmie was flailing around uselessly and Matt and Nina were on the ground laughing. He put her down and she sat there pouting, "Aw, is someone mad?" he teased she nodded her head yes "How about I introduced myself! I'm Desmond, eighteen and I am cursed." he said. Once everybody calmed down, he asked if they were hungry. Getting three nods and a grumble from himself he decided to cook for everyone making about a hundred grilled cheese, which everybody loved, they ate and decided to go to sleep.

There's chapter two for please read and review and the origin of the cursed is from the amazing writer Dark Dragon Queen of Death thank you and tara

\- Dantai


	3. Chapter 3

Desmond woke up to two very strange sounds one being Emmie screaming and the other being his wings beating to keep him off the ground. Looking towards Emmie he saw Nina holding her and singing to her he quietly landed and went to Nina.

"What's going on?" Desmond asked Nina looked up to him still hugging Emmie and mouthed 'nightmares.' Desmond gives her an apologetic look and start towards the kitchen. As he enters the kitchen he notices Matt downing cups of water like he was drowning. "Dude if you keep this up you'll die." He said in a joking tone.

Matt gave him the universal go away sign and got more water from the sink. Desmond rolled his eyes and started to make pancakes and as soon as he got the mix out he heard three yells say "Make me some."

After eating Desmond, Emmie, Matt, and Nina each got messages from Ozpin saying to meet him at his office, quickly getting dressed the four set of to meet him.

" Ah good you're here, as you four know before yesterday where prisoners. Thanks to me you are free but..." Ozpin stated but was cut off.

" But you want something from us don't you." Desmond said clearly angered.

" All I ask is for you to become students and later Huntsman." He said looking over the four his mid remembering their crimes. What boggled him was Desmond. In all his life he had only ever seen one other cursed, and that was this year.

Matt, Nina, and Emmie agree and everybody in the room turns to look at Desmond. Desmond looks back at the four complete and utter strangers and thought of the event leading to this.

/flashback/

Desmond was looking at his last "team" or in his case three people holding weapons to his throat. Him and his team had been on a man hunt for an escaped murderer. They had found him but the man was able to tell what Desmond was and started shouting it aloud and what is exactly was. Desmond turned to his team and saw the pure rage in their faces.

" You piece of shit" yelled his old partner, Desmond seeing this as the end to his life let his wings form. From his back it seemed as if black shards of light and bits of ash would come together out of nowhere. After a few seconds two black feathery wings, only a little bit taller than Desmond, rested on his back, his team looked at him horrified so he turned to leave before he could a loud bang resonated through the air and he dropped to his knees clutching his shoulder.

Looking back he saw who had fired, his second team mate a tall Asian looking girl named Ling. All three stepped forward to no doubt kill him, but they didn't know a cornered cursed is more dangerous than a Goliath. Desmond stood up with an evil grin on his face looked to his ex team and without second thought lunged for them. After about 30 minutes or so the Mistral police showed up along with the Academy headmaster to a sickening sight. In an alley sat cross legged surrounded by three bodies intestines strong from wall to wall the corpses were shredded and at the rib caged looked to of been blown open. The entire alley way was covered in blood the only thing not covered in a fresh layer of red paint was a small circle around Desmond's lip where he licked it off.

/Present/

Desmond looked back to what would be his new team and a new thought occurred, they knew about everything because he had no shirt when released from the air ship.

"Ok on one condition I get to show the fact that I'm a cursed." At this Ozpin nodded that this was ok knowing why he wanted this.

" You four will start tomorrow uniforms will be delivered and yes they are mandatory, oh and your team name is team DEMN or Demon Desmond is the leader." He finished and before anybody could argue he kicked them out.

Hello everybody yes it's a new chapter no I'm not dead and by the way this chapter was written mostly on an IPhone so typos, please R &amp; R thank you and Tara

\- Dantai


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Desmond and his team where walking back to their shared dorm a hurricane of questions swirling through his head. As they reached the dorm Emmie opened the door and everybody walked in. Desmond absentmindedly went through his stuff and found his combat clothes a grey and black long sleeve, jeans, and an over jacket with a red cross on front and skulls all around. He went to the bathroom to change and when he came out Matt did the same.

After about ten minutes everyone was dressed Matt was on his bed reading, Emmie was talking bubbly to Nina while she sorted and put up her clothes and Desmond was still stuck in his trance. Emmie looked over to Desmond and saw his expression, turning to Nina she gave her a concerned look Nina just shrugged so Emmie went over to Desmond. She gave him a look and frowned, Desmond looked up and saw her expression and gave her a questioning look. The tension in the room was quickly building until a knock came from the door. Desmond raced to the door and saw four girls who looked strikingly familiar. He couldn't place it until he heard a short cry and saw a girl in white dive behind a girl with massive gold hair.

"Hello may I help you." Desmond asked trying to get a better look at the white girl until it clicked she and the other three where part of the transport team from the day befor. A massive shit eating grin spread across Desmond's face, but before he could do anything a hand clapped on his shoulder.e hand connected to a pissed Nina giving him a death glare so he just turned back to the girls.

"Hello again and how may I help you?" Desmond said to them and a girl in red Spock up.

"Hi yes we're team RWBY and we're supposed to show you around Beacon." She said so Desmond and his team got up and left. The tour was quick just classes, the library, cafeteria, and the training room. During the tour Desmond constantly caught red glancing at him when she thought he wasn't looking, he passed it off as she thought he was a winged Faunus but something made him think otherwise. At the end the eight split up to groups of two and Desmond ended up alone with red.

"So why do you keep looking at me, you. Ever seen wings?" He asked a little smug but she just stopped and stared at him. Desmond walked up to her so their was only a few inches of space from her head to his chest. Giving her a single look he grabbed the back of her hood and pulled it off. She tried to cover her face but it was useless as Desmond grabbed her shoulders and made her put her arms down. Finally getting a good look at her face he saw her wolf like ears and the red swirls instantly he let go of her and stumbled back he gave her a questioning look before she ran off down the hallway and Desmond flew off in the other direction his own tattoos glowing bright crimson and a billion questions in his head but the dominant one being 'I'm not alone anymore, how?'

A/N

Hello readers this chapter is short yes but it's better than none right? Anyway please read and review and check out my other stories, and again this is from my iPhone so mistakes will be made sorry. Thank you and Tara

\- Dantai


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Emmie was walking with Weiss, the girl mostly in white, when a red blur slammed into Weiss. Quickly getting up Weiss looked down to the red blur to see Ruby curled up in a ball crying. Emmie walked over to Ruby and tried to talk to her but she just crawled away from Emmie and into Weiss, who quickly wrapped her arms protectively around Ruby. After about ten minutes of getting her to calm down Weiss stood Ruby up and held on to her shoulders.

"Ruby what is the matter with you." Weiss asked and for the first time she noticed Ruby's hood was down. Ruby took a deep breath and told the two older girls what happened. Weiss became filled with rage and Emmie was filled with concerned for Desmond. Both girls sent messages to their teams and after a short wait the six teens, and flaming Yang, set out to find the winged boy.

Desmond flew to the tallest tower as fast as his wing could almost breaking the sound barrier. As Desmond got to the clock tower he flew in through an open window and sat on the floor below the spinning gears and pumping pistons. He sat their for what felt like hours before he heard the rhythmic tap of shoes behind him, when the owner of the shoes got next to Desmond he didn't even bother turning his head just let his body fall to the floor so he could look up at the gears.

"Would you like to explain why you are in a student restricted area?" Said a blond female with emerald green eyes. Desmond shook his head and continued to focus on the gears. "Well if you won't tell me then please leave." She said in a harsh tone. "Do you know what a cursed is?" Desmond asked. The question seem to offend the blond but she stifled her offence and she nodded her head. "Then do you know how rare it is to have two in the same kingdom let alone two in a school?" He asked his feelings starting to take hold. She nodded her head and connected the pieces. "I'm going to leave in four hours if you're still here I'll give you detention." She said walking away. Desmond decided it was time to get up and try talking to his team or the cursed girl.

After three hours of looking the rest of team DEMN decided to go back to their room. During the search team RWBY had informed them on everything and had them swear not to tell, which they did. Settling down in their respective beds the three got to talking which was interrupted by Desmond tapping on the window. Emmie shot up and ran to the window as soon as she got it open she grabbed Desmond around the neck and pulled him into a hug. Desmond was extremely confused at this point and tried to look to Nina for help and he wished he hadn't. Nina had a look of malice that only a women could have, Nina got up walked to Desmond pulled Emmie off of him and gave him a swift kick to the unmentionable. Desmond's wings stopped flapping and he fell with a thud and a string of curses. Desmond stood up and looked Nina in the eyes and yelled what the hell.

"You that's what what happened between you and Ruby?" Nina yelled back.

"What happened is none of your business." He replied trying to get his voice even but failing.

"Really because when we all got to her, Emmie, and Weiss she was in tears repeating the phrase 'he knows' seven times." She yells not even trying to hide her anger. Throughout the fight neither of the teens realize that Emmie was curled up into a ball crying, except Matt. After a few minutes of Matt sitting quietly watching he broke.

"SHUT UP!" He roars his voice shutting the two fighting teens up. Both teens looking at Matt clearly mad that their yelling match was interrupted until they saw him pointing to the cowering Emmie. Nina seeing this drops next to Emmie and starts trying to calm her down Desmond not knowing what to do walks into the kitchen and try's to think of what to do to help Emmie. 'What can you do you're a cursed you kill not console.' Hearing the voice Desmond wants to scream 'I thought I killed you already.' He replied in his mind. 'You can't kill me I'm the god of the Grimm.' The voice replied to Desmond. 'Now listen I know you're in a strange place finding another cursed and all but what you're thinking can't happen.' The voice replied 'and what am I thinking ' Desmond asked but instead of a repli he started to feel like a claw was pulling him down and he passed out. Twenty minutes later Nina got Emmie to calm down and Matt found Desmond and put both of them in their beds.

"What was that with Emmie freaking out?" Matt turned to Nina after throwing Desmond in bed.

"Look long story short Emmie and I were not raised lovingly and Emmie's trigger is any yelling at all.

Sorry for late update but it's here. Anyway (insert plea for reviews here) thanks for reading and tara

-Dantai


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Three weeks had passed since Desmond found the other cursed human, and in that time he and Ruby had talked albeit with about six deadly weapons pointed at Desmond because a certain blond threatened to go nuclear, during this Desmond explained how he was a also a cursed and and apoligised. Once he finished talking Ruby was extremely shocked and happy she wasn't alone in being a cursed. after their talk team DEMN left and classes started after the first week the team mostly got use to the routine but each had some strange specialty. Emmie was able to not only stay awake in Professor Ports class but separate the utter crap from the real lesson, in Ooblecks class Matt was able to keep up with the coffee addict and took detailed notes the others used when they were lost, and in Goodwiches class Nina and Desmond were able to take on almost anybody in sparring matches. As the first week cake to and end Emmie came up with what she thought would be an amazing idea.

"Lets go shopping." Emmie screamed bargein to the dorm room followed by Nina. At this outburst Matt rolled of his bed and Desmond jumped in the air and drew his revolver wither.

"Emmie what the hell!" Matt said holding his chest from the mini heart attack he suffered.

"Where will we even get the money to buy stuff." Desmond asked putting up his gun.

"Ozpin said we had a fund for this stuff like clothes, armor, dust or ammo. " Nina said looking smug, Desmond grounded and Matt stood up knowing there was no use fighting Desmond however saw a way out.

"OK I'll if you have a good reason." he said just a smug as Nina use to be

"It will help the team bond and you four need clothes and the such." Ozpin said walking buy, "And its paid for by the school." he said leaving making Desmond groan.

At the mall Desmond, Emmie, Nina, and Matt went to different shops and just as Ozpin suggested 'bonded' which was more like Matt and Nina getting to know each other and Emmie dragging Desmond around. Around noon the team rejoined at the food court with their stuff. As they ate they told of what they got and how Desmond had to carry almost all of Emmie's stuff most of which was new clothes and ammo. Everybody then laid down their weapons and starting adding the mods, except for Desmond.

"Desmond do you not have a weapon?" Matt asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I use to have a sword but after the jail incident it was taken id i didn't get it back." he told to which he got three shocked expressions. Emmie exclaimed this to unacceptable and the three whisked Desmond to a weapon store.

Hello readers Heiress a new chapter and guess what _**I GOT INTERNET. **_Anyway hobe you like thank you and tara

-Dantai


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Desmond was walking with his team when Matt realised something strange.

"Desmond when Emmie told us her idea you pulled out a revolver but now you say you don't have one?" he inquired Desmond looked at him and the others finding the same quizzical look

"The revolver i have doesn't work it's basically just a model." he explained to the group. As they got to the weapons smith Emmie was the first to walk and greet the weathered old man.

As the rest of the team entered in Emmie explained to the man Desmond's perdekament.

"So young man do you know what you want?" asked the old man so Desmond gave him his idea for a pair of guns he wanted. After he said beacon would pay the teens left for food. At the food court the team was eating and chatting idly when team RWBY showed up on their own excursion.

"Hey guys, what's up?" Yang asked seeing the teen sitting at the food court. Desmond looked up from his pizza and saw Ruby staring at him with a strange look. She quickly looked away from his stair and down to feet. Desmond got up and went to Blake.

"What's up with red," he asked " why is she staring at me?" he asked quickly glanced at her to see her look look at her shoes he looks back to Blake to see her shake her head

"I don't know she's been like this for three days." she replies 'what do you think it's me duh' Desmond whips around to find the source but sees nothing. He turns back to Blake who has a quizzical look on her face. Desmond opens his mouth to speak but decides against it. He shakes his head and returns to his friends.

"Hey Des Yang told us that this band is coming into town called acheve men can we go please?" Emmie said as she bounded up to Desmond with a pleading look soo she was followed by Yang. Desmond looked both the girls dead in the eye and dead paned.

"No." the two girls faces dropped faster than a baby nevermore he turned on his heel to see Ruby with the biggest puppy dog face ever. 'How can you say no to that face' he heard the voice say. 'I mean come on you're a cursed not heartless' it said he looked back down to Ruby now joined by Yang and Emmie. Looking to Nina and Black he saw them turn around with shamed looks. He then turned to Matt hoping for some help to see him and Weiss staring with amused looks.

"Fine just stop doing that face ok." he said to the trio who immediately started to jump with joy. 'Wait why did I have to go' he thought to be answered by the voice ' Because Emmie and Ruby want to be your friend' 'Thanks my tiny conscience' he said mentally rolling his eyes. He was quickly pulled along by Emmie and Ruby.

"Wait when is the concert?" Desmond asked to which Yang replied "In a month but we need tickets now and don't worry I'll buy." she said giving him a wink as they went.

About an hour later DEMN was sitting back in their dorm doing various things until Emmie decided that the quiet was boring. She walked over to Nina who was drawing in a sketchbook Emmie was about to ask a question when Nina quickly raised her hand to stop her. Emmie looked down to the floor then went to Matt.

"Hey Matt Whats up?" she asked he looked up from the history textbook and pointed to his work. "I need to finish this essay for Obleek." he said before returning to his work. Emmie looked down again then turned to Desmond who seemed to be deeply in thought. She was about to go talk to him before she realized it might be a bad idea and sighed. She quickly went to the door before being stopped by Nina

"Where are you going?" she asked both stern and concerned.

"Just out for a walk." she replied with a grin.

"Do you have everything scroll weapon money." Nina asked again still with the same tone each time receiving a small nod before Emmie walked off.

"Nina why are you so overprotective of Emmie?" Matt asked feeling as if he had just had a run in with his mom.

"Because when we were kids I was the oldest I was in charge ok no mom just me." she said nearly breaking down. Matt quickly got up to comfort her. Desmond broke from his train of thought and looked to his team just know noticing what had happened, he was about to speak before the trio heard a scream causing them to bolt out the door

**I'm back **so school has ended and summer is awesome I'll try to pick back up on writing and again sorry for the gap. Anyway please review. Thank you and tara

-Dantai


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Desmond was dashing through the halls to where he heard the scream come from. As he was running he decided this was to slow and unfurled his wings quickly and took off. Nina and Matt were following quickly behind him until he took off. As they ran Matt picked up Nina and started to run arrived at the scene to see a man in grey questioning Emmy and hurting her.

"Hey what are you doing?" He asked the man who turned to him and smiled like a maniac. Desmond looked the guy over and saw a ensignia in his upper shoulder and recognised it. As Desmond ran through the his mind trying remember what it was until it hit him and drained the collar from his face.

"Well well if it isn't the cursed boy, you just made my job alot easier." He said to Desmond who slowly backed away until he hit Matt.

"Des are you ok who is this guy?" he asked seeing the fear in Desmond's eyes. Nina got down from Matt and ran to Emmy to check up on her. Desmond nodded his head and gulped. 'Listen to me you need to run NOW!' the little voice said and for once he agreed. Desmond summoned his wings and flew away as fast as he could. Emmy looked at Desmond as he ran from the man in gray.

"Nina Matt stop him he wants to kill Desmond." Matt quickly drew a massive battle ax and readed it behind the man Nina pulled out a her katana and emmy pulled out a metal bo staff.

The man looked at the three students with confusion written on his face.

"Look kids don't want to kill the boy just deliver something for him." He said raising his hands and pulled out a brown package and laying it down. the trio looked at the package and saw the same symbol. looking back up to see the man gone.

"Crap lets find Des he could be anywhere." Matt said with a sigh knowing that he could be anywhere from the beacon basement to the atmosphere.

After about five hours of looking for Desmond the trio went to team RWBY to ask for help. After telling them what happened Ruby walked out of the dorm without saying a word leaving everybody to wonder where she went of to. Matt, Nina, and Emmy were about to follow but Yang quickly stopped them.

Ruby was sprinting at top speed through the Emerald Forest looking and sensing for the lowest amount of grimm thinking thats where he would be but found something quite different. Instead of a massive absence of grimm, there was a massive collection of grimm and in the middle of the collection was a dark presence. She came upon the the horde and saw Desmond killing them. He had his wings out and shot out his feathers like a nevermore. His skin was darker, his red marks were glowing brighter and he had bones and bone plating on his body. Ruby just watched on a hill as Desmond decimated the thousand of grimm. After a few minutes Ruby let out a roar demanding that the grimm stop immediately and return to their dens. Desmond spun to face Ruby once the grimm dissipated and turned back to normal except for his wings.

"Hey Ruby whats up?" He asked as if nothing was wrong.

"Nothing just that I heard that a Knight of the Reapers ATTACKED YOU." she yelled at the end of the sentence fuming with rage. st suck at wrapping." she quipped to him with a small smirk?"

"Yes I was visited I ran before he could attack." he replied and was about to yell back before she held the shitly wrapped package in his face

"Aparently he left this for you. And before you ask no i didn't look they just suck at wrapping." she said with a smirk.

"So what do you think is in it poison or maybe grimm repellent as a joke?" Desmond said with the same smirk. Ruby just shrugged her shoulders in reply.

Desmond opened the package and brought out a platinum chain necklaces with a grimm gold pendent of two crossed short scythes above a black rose in front of black wings. He held up the necklaces and Ruby got a clear look at it giving a curious look.

"So what is it?" she asked making Desmond look up and saying.

Hello everybody this is the update for this story. I left it at a cliff hanger to hold a two part competition. part a if you can guess the pendants meaning and what grimm gold is two if you can guess Desmond's last name. you get two hints the pendent is hint one and hint two the name is in german like Weisses. Have fun, please review, thank you and Tara.

-Dantai


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Desmond continued to stare at pendent while Ruby tried to steer him towards the school and back to his team. Ruby finally got tired of Desmond not paying attention and she took his necklaces.

"Ruby what the fuck." he said extremely annoyed that his necklace had been taken. He was about to take it back when she smacked his hand away. She made him sit on a stump and she put the necklace on for him.

"Their now you can stop running into stuff." she said crossing her arms over her chest with a large smirk on her face. However know he just held the pendent making her sigh and she smacked him on the back of the head. He gave her another "what the hell" but she just sat there still annoyed.

"Listen just focus on getting back to beacon with your team then you can obsess over your necklace then ok?" she said finally getting through to him.

"Fine, lets go." he said finally putting down the pendent and started to pay attention. As they walked they talked about random thing until Ruby thought of something.

"Hey Desmond why did that Knight of the Reaper member only now come after you? I mean I meat my first meamber at about eight."

"Oh well their are different types of cursed each cursed is based off different types grimm. Their are the ones like you who are Beowolf based. Than their are others like Ursas, Creeps, and Death stalker, each one more uncommon than the last. Finally there are Nevermores like me who are the most unseen." he explained to her about the different versions of their race.

"So because your the rarest they let you live that doesn't make sense." she said confusion clearly showing on her face.

"Not really I just thought you needed to know that because i doubt you knew that. The real reason they left me alone until now is because the first time they attacked me I nearly wiped out there organization." he said with a small smile on his face. Ruby was about ask another question when she noticed they were there. Waiting for them were their respective teams. Desmond looked at his team and saw very mixed expressions. Nina was extremely angry but had a slight undertone of worry. Matt shared much of the same expression but worry was a little more evident. Finally Emmy was worried to death which confused Desmond and Ruby. Ruby leaned to Desmond and whispered.

"Dude you fucked." she said quickly before looking to her team and seeing much of the same.

"So are you." Desmond whispered to her seeing their faces. Desmond and Ruby walked up to their teams and cringed at the furry that awaited them. Nina stalked up to Desmond and decked him as hard as she could, flattening him to the ground. Quickly Matt helped Desmond up and stepped aside so Emmy was now standing in front of him, as fast as she could she hugged him again surprising Desmond. After awhile she let go and became very interested in her shoes.

"So what was in the package anyway." Matt asked remembering giving it to Ruby.

"This necklace and a small note I haven't read yet." he said showing the necklace to his team he tuned back to Ruby to see that they were heading inside and decided that they should do the same. Once they got inside they saw Ozpin was waiting for them by their dorm with a thin smile and another package.

"Ah there you are Desmond this package came for you from the weapon smith." he said handing him the package than happily walking away. On the box were three word '_Wither Autumn Blossom' _with autumn connecting wither and blossom. Desmond lit up with joy as he took the box and ripped it open. Out of the box he pulled two black powder style revolvers. the one in his right hand was a dark ash gray while the one in his left was brighter crimson like Ruby's cape. With a flick of his wrist the underside of the barrel unfolded to show two sharp curved blades. He smiled happily examining his new toy.

"Today just keeps getting better for you huh?" Nina said with a small smirk at how he was acting like a kid in the candy store. He gave a small nod while still playing with his guns.

"Oh hey what did the note say anyway." Matt said still curious about the gray man.

"Oh yeah I kind of forgot." he said as he lead the team inside to the dorm. Once everyone was inside Emmy shut the door and Desmond pulled out the not. He unfolded the paper and read it once over before he physically paled and his jaw dropped.

"Dude what does it say?" Matt asked. After Desmond didn't he answer Nina took the note and read it aloud.

Dear Desmond, we know about your past and your old team. Know that since Ozpin and even Miss Rose the only cursed we have had this kind of deal with have either spoken or shown you can be trusted. But the Reapers don't forget easily we remember what you did eight years ago to us and your old team. So with both pleasure and pain I saw that you are under surveillance if you screw up even once we will come for you and we won't stop until you're dead.

High reaper Samiel.

Nina looked to the rest of the team and also saw their horror. Now Desmond was going to be watched constantly. Desmond was still pale and now his marks were glowing through his hoodie and black tee shirt, his wings had appeared and were stretching out. 'what the hell calm down' the voice in his head said. Desmond was about to lose it he was just told he was walking a line that if he fell he would die. Before he could really do anything Emmy got up and grabbed him as tight as she could. Realizing what could happen he calmed down and suppressed his power.

"Thanks Emmy I needed that. It's late lets go to sleep." He said suddenly feeling really tired. As they all got ready and went to bed Desmond felt a small tingle at the back of his mind, but he decided to ignore it and went to sleep.

Desmond opened his eyes and saw sand colored ruins around him. He wondered around the ruins until he saw a boy with white hair and black wings staring at a reflecting pool.

"Who are you?" Desmond asked causing the boy to turn around revealing his own face. The other him smirked his own shit eating smirk.

"I'm Arzel the grim side of you half human half grimm." He said freaking Desmond out. Desmond shook his head trying to wake up but he couldn't.

"Look you know that little voice that is me. Just listen you have control always have always will I don't care just listen something is coming that we will have to be ready." he said dropping his smirk half way through he turned around about to walk away before craning his head back to Desmond.

"Oh and Des keep our mate alive please she will help us a lot." he said leaving Desmod to look around at the ruins, all around the sand vines were weaving around the columns and blooming large black roses. As he was looking around when something finally hit him.

"Wait who the fuck is my mate?" he yelled looking for Arzel but finding nothing.

Hello everybody next new chapter. The contest to get Desmond's last name is still up and winner gets something I'm not sure what that will be discussed. Two hints one is in the chapter the other his last name is in german and i would like to thank my beta reader Phoenix commander. thank you for reading and tara.

-Dantai


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Desmond woke up from his weird dream trying to process what he had just experienced. He looked around the dorm to see everybody still asleep, he quickly got up and got dressed into gray jeans, gray and black longsleeve shirt, and black hoodie. he threw a quick glance at the clock and saw it read 5:23. He rolled his eyes at his stupid dream as he walked out he grabbed his weapon, and left a note that he was fine. 'No way that dream was real right?' a random voice in his head said sarcastically making him jump half way down the hallway. 'What the hell you're real?' he said back in his head. 'Duh dumbass I'm real.' the voice replied annoyed. Before Desmond could replied he heard footsteps and people talking. 'Well shit now you're caught.' Arzel said to Desmond making him roll his eyes. Thinking quickly he backed up into a corner using his dark clothes to hide. He focused as hard as he could on the voices and caught a bit of what they were saying.

"So now the Knights of the Reapers have left Desmond alone and Ruby you have your handler, this is way too weird I thought the Knights always killed the cursed?" said one voice to apparently Ruby.

"I know maybe next time we see Kilo he will tell why we were left alone?" Ruby said to the other before stopping dead and tilting her head up slightly and she sniffed the air. After this she spun around to look at where Desmond was hiding.

"I know you're there Desmond." she said dully to the apparent black space before his wings moved to show him with a shit eating grin. He looked at her mask and then to who she was talking to and saw Yang glaring at him.

"Hey guys whats up?" he asked innocently to Ruby and Yang. 'Hmmm Rose still lives' said the quiet voice in his head.

"What are you doing?" Ruby asked him. 'Tell her about the voice, tell her about me.' It repeated

"Hey Ruby, do you ever hear a little voice in your head?" He asked making Ruby grab his arm and pulled him away. Once they were secluded she handed him a file and told him about it.

"Listen this is all the information on the both the cursed and the Knights of the Reaper, but it still doesn't explain why we're being left alone this will explain a lot now I have to go, Bye." she said before heading back to Yang and walking away.

short filler chapter I have a schedule I'll try to keep on my page. anyway I've got to go thank you and ta-ra.

-Dantai


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Desmond looked down to the cream file sitting in his hand, what Ruby had just told him was mind blowing. He opened the folder and started to scan through it reading about how the grimm and the cursed were connected, the first cursed and then the following ones and finally the kill order on all cursed. As he read through he saw the small fraction of information on Nevermores and stopped looking at the few words that were written.

"Nevermores are hardly seen" that was it, nothing else, not a damn thing. He read through the entire grim section two, three, four, eight more times trying to find anything else on, but nothing.

"Oum damn it, that's it four words, nothing else!" he all but yelled, he was about to throw the folder when Azazel stopped him. 'There are more pages Dumb ass,' he reminded. Desmond rolled his eyes at the comment and read through the cursed information again. 'Nothing here,' he thought 'Try the Reaper information.' Desmond read through the files on the Reapers finding nothing helpfull until he came to one entry in the very back.

107 years since the grimm was sealed

Brother Zeta Ivan/ First entry - At 1300 hours nearly all of our brothers and sisters were killed. All by a 14 year old boy, this boy, no this monster he was no ordinary cursed not even by nevermore standards. No he was faster, stronger, and much much more primal. The way he fought it wasn't like a trapped grimm, no it was like a grimm hunting its prey and the entire time he fought he had this sick grin on his face the little monster enjoyed every second of every person he killed, every scar he got, no matter he had the same sick smile. The only reason some of us survived was thanks to the sacrifice of Sister Jane who tried to talk to him. That was the hardest to watch having to pull Brother Sebastian away from his Fiancee as at first she tried to talk to him like he was a person, like she said they should that is how most of us got out, but pulling out Sebastian that let us see the show the sick boy put on.

He let her talk for a few minutes let her talk about how they could help make a better life for the cursed but he quickly put her on her knees. Then almost as if he knew we were watching he looked to me, and something was different his eyes when we started the attack they were black but now they were red as blood, then he looked to Sebastian and gave the same sick twisted grin. He then slowly started to torture her and make her beg loud enough for us to hear her scream, then nothing. We all sat there stunned as he walked out holding her body he then let it fall showing his face of pain Then he spoke some very chilling words.

"I've littered half this place with your body's I'll give you one free shot ONE, and if you don't put me down now you will regret it." Then he just stood their waiting. All of us were too shocked to take the shot. Finally, he smiled a grin again, not his sick sadistic one, no this was a sad one of compassion.

"No then, okay." he then spread his wings and flew off. Now we have way to many dead and more grieving. All thanks to one boy.

Desmond looked down to the file and thought back to that night and tried to remember the night. He remember most of it but not the last part. 'Well this is new.' 'Did you do this' he asked angrily. 'Yes but I had my reasons.' Before Desmond could reply, Emmie showed up smiling a very large smile.

"Hey Des, whats up?" she asked still very happy. He looked to her and started to smile. "Oh just reading some things." he said looking down to the folder.

Hello no i am not back, but i have an update and don't want to just put up an update so here is a chapter. Anyway I am currently suffering from a) writer's block and B) depression I'm coming out of the worst of it but anyway please review, Follow and favorite thank you, and Ta-ra.

-Dantai


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Desmond was sitting in Professor Port's class listening to him rattle on about one of his 'Exciting' beowulf hunts and how he lured out the pack's alpha with rotten chicken. He looked to his left to see Emmie and Nina were sitting Nina had her head in her hands as if trying to get rid of a bad headache, while Emmie was taking notes on anything that wasn't utter crap. Emmie looked up smiled at him before going back to her notes. To his left he saw Matt and team RWBY all nearing sleep except Weiss who was also taking notes, how they could tell between crap and help he would never know. As he was looking he couldn't help but feel a pair of eyes staring at him. He turns around in his chair to look at the back of the class, while he wasn't very well received when people really found out he was cursed all the hateful glares stopped after one particularly eventful day when he saw Carden picking on a the rabbit girl that was present during his team's transport.

—flashback—

Teams DEMN, RWBY, and JNPR were sitting in the cafeteria eating lunch when a cry of pain pierced through the noise of the other people. Every head turned to see Cardin pulling on a pair of brown bunny ears, to a female rabbit fanuas. connected to a girl with long brown hair. Every sharp tug he gave made her yelp out in pain and made him him chuckle. Desmond turned back to his food in disgust at the actions of Cardin and his goons. After a few more yelps a particularly loud and painful one echoed through the cafeteria causing everyone to look at them again. Desmond had gotten excessively of CRDL's anticis and gave a quick glance to each of his teammates sending the signal that this had gone on long enough. Quickly rising to his feet he calmly strolled over to the four with his team only a few steps behind him. As he approached Cardin his friends circled around to stand behind a different member to keep them occupied in case of a fight.

"Hey look it's the freak," Cardin exclaimed loudly " what do you want?" he asked leaving the faunus alone. Desmond gave her a quick to the girl silently telling her to leave.

"Well what is it you grim freak?" he asked even angrier than before.

"OH, I was just wondering if you pick on people weaker than yourself because you can't handle a real fight." Desmond asked sporting a small smirk.

"What did you say you little shit?" Cardin asked through gritted teeth.

"That's not it huh so let's think, maybe mommy didn't love you enough?" he said his smirk turning to a full shit eating as Cardin grabbed his mace and raised it over his head. "Oooh, looks like i struck a nerve." He quipped before quickly rolling away.

Cardin brought his mace down where Desmond was standing when he missed he turned back to the rest of his team to see them already downed by Emmie, Matt, and Nina. He turned back to Desmond to see a small grayed scythe wrap around the shaft of his mase following the chain connected to the scythe he saw Desmond gripping it tightly before he gave a sharp wank pulling the mace from Cardin's hands. Using the momentum from the pull Desmond pulled the chain causing the chain to reel in bringing the mace in closer. Cardin, seeing he was on his own, decided to do what was possibly the dumbest thing ever, he ran straight towards Desmond. As he was running Desmond swung his arm in a large arc, with Cardin's own mace as a weight, creating more momentum before finally bringing the mace towards it owner. Cardin saw this and tried to jump over what he thought was a low swing, he was very wrong.

Time for Cardin slowed greatly, he saw his own mace coming towards at a height that he now realised was at his chest before he jumped and was now at his knees. Closer and closer the weapon came, and since he was in the air he couldn't change his course so the last thought he had before the mace connected with his knee was 'Well fuck.' Time speed up again as the mace smashed into his first knee breaking through his aura and turning the bone to very small fragment, and causing him to flip through the air. He landed on his back with a loud thud before he started to scream from the pain, and of course this would be the best time for doctor Oobleck to walk in for lunch only to see Cardin with a smashed leg and Desmond with his weapons put away whistling a small tune.

Finally breaking out of his memory he continued his search for whoever was staring at him, after a few minutes of searching he found the culprit. A young woman with fire like eyes was staring at him as if he were a puzzle piece that she knew where it went but still didn't fit. As soon as their eyes met the bell rung and class ended causing the entire class trying to fill out as soon as possible.

'What was that about.' Arzel said to Desmond mentally to which he replied 'I know she was staring too intently I wonder why."

'I smell a witch.' a third voice cut in with a deep growl like voice.

'WHAT THE FUCK' Desmond replied nearly verbally when he heard the third voice. After his heart rate returned to normal Arzel explained that the new voice was Carnage the king of grimm and creator of the cursed and that he was able to 'talk' to all cursed.

'Great,' Desmond thought, 'another voice I have to share a skull with.' Which neither Carnage nor Arzel liked causing them to exclaim, 'HEY we heard that.'

Hello and yes I'm back first of my long 'absence' is due to many things but just know this I will be writing more. Anyways first off I would like to thank Phoenix Commander for being my Beta reader and also I would like to thank Dark Dragon Queen of Death who allowed me to use the idea of the cursed in general. So thank you for reading, please review, and as always Ta-ra.

-Dantai


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

After Desmond's discovery that he now had to share his head with two entities instead of just Arzel he was rather unhappy, after shaking the fact that his skull was quickly becoming a hotel he speed up to catch up to the rest of his team, and once he did he saw that they were talking with team RWBY and professor Goodwitch.

"There's professor Ozpin has requested to see you all in his office." says quickly leaving after. On the walk to the headmaster's office Desmond and Ruby fell to the back of the group to talk.

"So how have you been doing?" Ruby asked in a hushed tone.

"I'm fine, why do you ask?" Desmond replied

"I'm just curious, we haven't been able to talk since I gave you the file." She said looking at Desmond out of the corner of her eye.

"I'm fine don't worry," Desmond snapped unintentionally. "Sorry about that, having to share my head with two other voices is getting a little strenuous." he apologized

"Wait two?" Ruby asked worriedly

"Yes two, Carnage who says he made the cursed, and Arzel who is my grimm half." he answered.

"You have a grim half, that's strange a cursed should be one entity." Ruby replied

"What about the Carnage?" he asked.

"He likes to talk to his children, he talks to me as well." she answered

"Oh goodie, so I'm not even a normal cursed, at least you hear one of them too." he said with a tired sigh. After walking for a few more minutes they arrived at Ozpin's office and he quickly ushered them in.

"Good you're all here, I have a mission that requires your teams specialties." he says slightly drawing out the word specialties slightly.

'Ozpin you are a piece of shit' Desmond thought to himself as he was sitting in a bullhead with the rest of his team, team RWBY, and a hunter by the name of Maiik Orzhov also known as "Maiik the Liar." Ozpin had wanted the to go out and investigate a village outside of the Kingdom's walls that had gone dark, what he had not explained was which kingdom they were heading to, so here they were eight teens stuffed into a bullhead and heading to Vacuo.

"Vacuo, it had to be Vacuo, the legitimate hottest fucking kingdom on remnant." Desmond exclaimed as he looked back to the rest of his team who were staring at him wide eyed.

"What's your problem with Vacuo?" Nina asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh nothing I just love the heat of the burning desert and the compleat and utter lack of any form of water." he replied his voice dripping with sarcasm which got him the reward of getting smacked in the back of the head by Nina.

"Quiet smart ass, Vacuo isn't even that hot." she responded only to watch Desmond reach into his pocket to pull out his scroll. After a few minutes of typing he turned it back to Nina to show a news report.

"And here's Ginny Hopea with the weather. Thanks John, today Vacuo is estimated to have a temperature of one hundred and twelve degrees, possibly the coolest temperature this year." and once his point was proven Desmond turned the scroll off and put it back in his pocket.

"Okay okay, we get it you don't like the heat." Nina replies rolling her eyes. Before they could continue their bickering Emmie walked in from the cockpit and banged on the wall to get their attention.

"Pilot says we touch down in forty minutes." she says before walking to over a seat to check her gear.

'Annoying little shit, why does he have to be such a smartass.' Nian asks herself as Desmond goes back to playing with his scroll, trying to take her mind off of the annoying teen she starts to look around the bullhead. FIrst up was the bear faunus Matt Wenkin, form what she could see on the outside he was the average brute, he had a large build, his weapon and armor were based off strength a battle axe and plate armor, but if you got to know him you would find he was a brilliant tactician and had a rather adept control of dust. Next to Matt sat Emmie, ever since they were abandoned on the streets, Nina had done everything to make sure that Emmie was safe, even if some of them were rather degrading for her to do. Then there was Desmond, who was one of the biggest smart ass she had ever meet. As she roamed between the members of her family she couldn't help but remember her past

'No those days are over, no one will let us go through that again.' Nina shook her head to try and run away from those thoughts, to hide and to do anything to make the memories just go away, until she came upon a memory from a few weeks ago when the fact that they were about as close as a family was solidified.

It was a cool autumn night and the only light shining came for the calm green light of Ozpin's emerald tower and the soft white of the moon and stars. To most it would be calming, but to Nina it meant that she couldn't see more than a few feet in front of her. In a room with three others that wouldn't be bad, not at all, but again Nina was different. For the past few nights Nina had been avoiding sleep all together because of nightmares, but she couldn't escape the cold, clammy grasp of the hands of sleep.

In her dream Nina was floating above two girls sat in a small alley with a flaming trashcan next to them, and she could instantly tell that it was her and Emmie. From one side of the alley three shadows appeared in the opening and began to stalk slowly towards the sisters. As the shadows grew closer a noise started as well, first it was just barely audible but with each step the shadows took the noise grew louder and louder til' the noise was deafening in volume and the shadows were standing around them. No longer was this a dream for Nina no now it was a memory and a nightmare, the shadows began to kick and hit the sisters and with each blow dealt in the dream would bring pain to Nina, after what seemed like hours worth of pain and noise the beating stopped and Nina knew what would happen next, so trying to desperately to not have to watch the scene that would unfold before her. First, she tried to turn her body away from the alley full of shadowy men but it was to no avail. Next she tried to simply close her eyes and again her body failed to follow any command she gave, so she was stuck looking down upon her and her sister as their clothes were torn from their bodies, but before any further movements could be made a voice sounded from the alley way mouth opening.

"Hey what are you heathens doing to these girls?" came an old sounding voice, when the shadows turned to the origin of the voice they saw a woman dressed in patched and heavy clothing. Nina instantly recognized the woman as the one person who bothered to take care of two orphans when they were just babies. Instead of getting a response the leader of of three shadows brought up its arme to show a mat black pistol. Once the gun was level with the old woman three cracks shattered the sky and the woman fell lifelessly to the ground.

Once the nuisance was gone the shadows returned their attention to the half naked girls, stepping closer to them for the first time during the dream the shadows stepped into the light revealing their faces. The man that stood to left was of average height, had red hair, green eyes, and a handlebar mustache. The man that stood to the right was rather like the first man except that he had blue hair and teal eyes. The man in the middle however was the most memorable, he was tall and well built, he was completely bald and had a green coloured goatee. As they stepped closer the fear in Nina grew to the point of almost killing her. Finally when the dream was about to reach the most unbearable part the middle man spoke.

"Well boys, let's have us some fun." as he said this he undid his pants belt and let them drop to his ankles. Before the dream could further itself however Nina felt a shaking feeling which released her from the grasp of the hell that she was about relive. When she opened her eyes to deep sea blue eyes behind blond hair, the blue however wasn't the noticeable thing about the eyes no it was the fact that they were bloodshot from crying. Quickly switching into big sister mode Nina brought Emmie into a large hug and brought her down to the bed hoping to coax her back to sleep while trying to get some comfort for herself.

Some time later during the night the dream repeated for Nina causing her to wake again, while she laid there awake she could hear Emmie going through what had to be the same dream. Thinking quickly she shook Emmie awake trying to keep her from waking the rest of their team, but when she shook her younger sister awake it had the adverse effect of causing her to scream in terror, Nina tried to keep Emmie from screaming too long or too loud. Once she had gotten Emmie quiet the sisters could just look at each other as tears started to well up in there eyes. Before the dam could burst however Nina noticed a presence standing next to them. When he turned to look at the presence she saw that it was Matt and he was standing with his arms held wide open. Emmie quickly accepted the embrace while Nina was a little hesitant.

"It'll be okay, I protect my team." he spoke in a calm soothing voice. Once those word were said all her hesitance broke and she buried herself in the hug releasing her own unshed tears.

Quietly in the background, while Matt soothed the two sisters into a more relaxed state than before, laid Desmond who stayed quiet the whole time. While he watched the embrace from afar he felt a twinge of jealousy for not being able to help the sisters like Matt could. While the three teammates were wrapped up in their embrace Desmond quietly snuck out into the dorms kitchen and made tea to help calm all of their nerves and hopefully stop the nightmares if only for just the night. When he was done making the tea he quickly wrote a note saying

'Drink this it will help you sleep.' and as quietly as he could deposited it next to Matt and the sisters he went back to his bed and watched as they happily drank it and soon all fell into a dreamless sleep, to which he soon followed.

However, before any more dark thought could resurface, Nina felt something lightly grip her shoulder and turn her around. Once she was facing the source of what had brought her out of her dark memories she found that Matt was standing there with a concerned look on his face.

"Hey are you okay?" Matt asked with his voice full of concern.

"I'm fine, I was just thinking about a few weeks ago." she replied looking down at her shoes to avoid Matt's eyes. Before she could chance a look up however, she felt the grip on her shoulder tighten slightly.

"Like I said that night, I will protect my team." he said putting extra emphasis on each word he spoke. Nina looked up to the bear faunus and was about to reply before Matt cut her off.

"And I know Despond would fight tooth, feather, and nail to protect all three of us. Especially for you and Emmie." Once Matt said this Nina was thrown it to a state of shock.

"Why would he do that?" she asked before she could stop herself.

"From what I can figure out he sees us as his pack and alphas are very protective of there pack." He replied before leaving to double check his gear. Now that she was left to her own thought she began to think about what Matt had said. As she went through recent memories she began to notice that Desmond was infact a lot like the leader of a pack of wolves.

'Why is he the alpha?' was the first question that came to her mind, then it was quickly dismissed by the memory of Desmond breaking Cardin's legs popped into her head.

'Okay so if he is the alpha, then how do the rest of us fit in?' she asked herself trying to of who the second in command was, before she could get too far in thought however the interior light changed from red to green and Maiik stood up signaling for the students to listen.

"We've reached the village let's go." he said as the doors to the bullhead opened to show the outside world, peering over the edge Nina saw the burned remnants of a village.

Hello everybody, so this is the latest chapter of Demn. Anyway here is some filler before the next chapter and before anyone complains the dark part of this chapter was caused by a writer named Archer1eye so if you don't like it go yell at him via PMs and as always please review thank you and Ta-ra

-Dantai


End file.
